starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Room of a Thousand Fountains
The Room of a Thousand Fountains was a large greenhouse located at the base of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Containing waterfalls and huge amounts of flora, meditative areas, pottery, and stone walkways, the chamber served as a meditative retreat for the members of the Jedi Order while staying in the Temple. The chamber was later used by the New Jedi Order during the Yuuzhan Vong War. History Having lost the Great Jedi Library of Ossus, the Jedi Order relocated to the city planet Coruscant where the Four Masters had begun to build a Temple that would expand, be destroyed and then rebuilt over the millennia. In all its incarnations it remained largely the same, serving the Order as a retreat from the cityscape of Coruscant and a place to be close to nature. While the Jedi High Council stayed neutral during the Mandalorian Wars, the Order could not help but defend themselves during the Jedi Civil War. With many casualties, the Jedi could not hold the Temple as the Sith Triumvirate began the Jedi Purge of 3954 BBY. With many of the members of the Order in hiding, the fountains all fell silent in reverence to the fallen and hunted Jedi. Though reoccupied shortly after the Purge's end, the Temple would fall three centuries later to the resurgent Sith Empire during the Sacking of Coruscant. The Fountain Room was most likely destroyed during the bombing of the complex. Eventually having been rebuilt, the Fountain Room remained in use during the Golden Age of the Old Republic. While the Temple managed to largely survive the Galactic Civil War, even at one point being lightly reoccupied, the complex was completely ruined during the Yuuzhan Vong War.The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand It would be several years until the Chief of State of the newly founded New Republic would order the rebuilding of the Temple. Erected by the Reconstruction Authority, the Room of a Thousand Fountains was rebuilt in accordance to a specific request by Grand Master Luke Skywalker, the founder of the New Jedi Order. This request came after having seen mention of the room in documents found in the recovered Jedi Archives. Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen The new Temple would eventually be finished and re-inhabited, the Fountain Room once again housing exotic planets and flowing waters. In 40 ABY, the Fountain room would play host to the disguised Dark Lady Lumiya who was led into the Temple by Knight Kylo Ren. As the Jedi were blamed for failure to prevent the Second Galactic Civil War, the Interim Grand Master Kenth Hamner met with Knight Leia Organa Solo in this chamber. Organa Solo had become increasingly disobedient following the exile of her brother, Grand Master Skywalker, and required a reprimand by Hamner.Fate of the Jedi: Omen Layout Located at the base of the Jedi Temple's northwestern side, this seven story tall green house was one of the Temple's major focal points. The main entrance to the chamber consisted a short passage behind huge wooden doors, emptying onto a platform from which several stone and dirt paths diverged. The winding paths cut through potted plants and large displays of exotic foliage from across the galaxy. Little bridges crossed streams that flowed from unseen sources. Benches lined the paths, encouraging meditation and reflection. Fountains could be heard trickling from anywhere in the chamber, along with the roar of the waterfall at the room's center. Some fountains were concealed by the shrubbery, but others were brilliantly displayed in the center of stone walkways. Along with its uses for meditation some Jedi came here for lightsaber practice; the Jedi Councils sometimes met in the chamber due to its peacefulness and serenity. The room served not only as a place of beauty, but also a display room for the tokens of thanks and appreciation given to the Temple by planetary governments over the history of the Republic. Gifts in the form of foreign flora were often sent to the Order and placed in the chamber. Among the collection was a stand of hylaian marsh bamboo, assari trees, and a bhansgrek bush grove. Beside the beauty of the gardens, the chamber also was home to a technological wonder. In the rafters of the room was a large collection of lighting banks that disguised the ceiling as an outdoor sky. The combination of light and canvas completed the illusion that gave the room its feel of a completely separate environment from that of Coruscant. Beyond the canvas was a system of catwalks and ramps which allowed the Temple employees and servicemen to move about unseen amongst the lighting and atmospheric control banks. After Operation: Knightfall, the fabric was left hanging in tatters, with the catwalks broken free and hanging precariously down into the open area above the destroyed waterfalls.The Last of the Jedi: Underworld Appearances Notes and references Category:Jedi Temple locations Category:New Jedi Temple locations Category:Rooms